memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Evolutions
This story is on going and can be found on deviantart. Chapter One : Beginnings Kel'Xin sat in his quarters contemplating the days events. He had the lights dimmed as to better appreciate the stars. His azure skin seemed to glow in the low lighting, and his crimson hair seemed more maroon in these conditions. His face was thin, displaying high cheek bones, coming down to a pointed chin. Leaning forward, his amber orange eyes shifted to gaze at the blue Starfleet uniform that was laid out on the table before him, with a single solid pip and his combadge. Kel'Xin was the first Du'Cri in Starfleet, and probably the first alien species to have joined the federation within five terran months after first contact. Standing to his full height of seven feet and eight inches, he'd move to stand in front of his window. "Computer, open personal log, and create new entry." The computer beeped in compliance and again when it began recording. "Personal log, stardate 64292.14. I feel rather accomplished with my graduation from Starfleet Academy. When the vessel Sho'Kar first came into contact with the USS Saggiterius, little over two years ago, I had an immediate admiration for Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. Ever since I wanted to serve as a Starfleet Officer, now I get my chance." Kel'Xin paused, trying to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I have been offered, by Captain Miyumi Kurosaki, the chance to serve aboard the USS Kepler, service number NCC-94918, despite only being an ensign. Knowing Captain Kurosaki's reputation as incredibly selective about senior officers, I eagerly accepted the invitation. I report for duty at o-eight hundred tomorrow. End Log." ***** Kel'Xin reported for duty on board the Kepler right on time the following morning. There to greet him was a species he had never seen before, it stood at an estimated six feet and seven inches, with arms that were more like wings with taloned hands and feet. Even under the yellow uniform, it was obvious that it was covered in the same emerald plumage that was on it's winged arms and head, which had a very prominent beak. If one had to judge the gender of the being, it would have been difficult, but Kel'Xin was leaning towards female." "Welcome aboard the Kepler, Ensign." Her voice was soft and held a melody like that of a song bird, which caught the Du'Cri off guard. "I am Commander Avina Torra, Chief of Security here." "Pleasure to meet you, Commander." Kel'Xin was struggling to maintain a professional tone in his voice. "I am Ensign Kel'Xin Taroq." A sime rose on Avina's face. "Ah, yes... the 'cadet' that Captain Kurosaki was bragging about." This made Kel'Xin turn a deeper shade of blue before he realized he was still standing on the transporter pad. Avina chuckled and continued. "The captain would have normally welcomed you aboard, Ensign, but she was in a discussion with Admiral Picard. If you will follow me, I'll show you to the captain's ready room" Avina lead Kel'Xin out of the transporter room and down the hall. "I thought I was going to be late," mentioned the Du'Cri, in an attempt to start conversation. "Another few minutes and you would have missed the ship entirely, Ensign." This made him silently thank the stars that Punctuality had been "programmed" into his species. Curiosity prodded at Kel'Xin like an old man stoking a fire on a cold winder night. "If you don't mind me asking, Commander, what is your species called?" Avina smiled kindlike as she answered, apparently happy that someone was willing to ask questions about her. "I am a Xindi Avian." Kel'Xin paused, stunned... He had read every report ever made about the Xindi... "That cant be... The Avians went extinct over three hundred years ago." Avina, too, came to a halt, and though he couldn't see it he was sure her warm smile had changed into an expression of grief and sorrow, which was confirmed by the sound of her voice... "We did ensign," she said sternly. "My people died out because of inferior technology compared to the other Xindi..." It sounded as if she was fighting back tears at this point. "Before you ask, no I am not a clone... I am able to be here... I am able to exist because of a damned temporal anomaly that brought me to this time after the destruction of Xindus... So I would highly appreciate if you never spoke of my people again." Before Kel'Xin could respond, Avina continued leading him to the bridge, ending the conversation despite how often he tried to apologize. The bridge was, at least in appearance, the standard for any Federation ship, but Kel'Xin couldn't help but note that the layout wasn't quite as he had studied in the academy. Few of the bridge crew had already reported for duty, among them was a female Vulcan medical officer, a male Andorian engineer, and a male Tellarite operations officer. Everyone else must be completing some project calibrations, Kel'Xin thought. Making his way to the door indicated by Avina as she took her station, Kel'Xin pressed the buzzer to alert the captain of his presence. He was vaguely aware of the crew discussing him as he waited. Only when he heard the word "enter," did he do so. Miyumi Kurosaki sat in the chair behind the desk rubbing her temples. Her appearance confirms that she is of Asian descent. Her ebony hair fell down to shoulder length and curved inward towards the bottom. Putting her hands down, she looked at Kel'Xin, who was standing at attention, with dark brown eyes. "At ease, Ensign." Her voice betrayed none of the frustration that was evident on her face, which helped the Du'Cri to relax. "Tell me Ensign, how do the chronometers on a starship stay synchronized with Starfleet Command, even after a few days of traveling at let's say, warp six?" Kelzin didn't understand what had brought this about, but answered anyway thinking it was a test. "From my understanding of the warp field captain, it warps space in such a way, capturing the local space and expanding the space behind it, and shrinking the space in front of it, so that time dilation isn't even a factor." "Is it possible to create a stable wormhole around a black hole and still escape it's gravitational pull?" "With the right calculations and as long as we do not fall into the event horizon, yes. However I wouldn't recommend it unless the situation was dire." A smile flickered on Miyumi's face. "You've given me another reason as to why I should make you my chief science officer. When you are given a problem you are quick to answer with sound mind, solid logic, instincts and emotion... I spoke with your instructors before I offered you the position. They said that despite always being the first person to finish the work they assigned, no matter how difficult, you always had high marks. I take only the best on my senior staff, Ensign. You have the potential to go far in your career in Starfleet, I want to see where it takes you." Kel'Xin turned a deeper blue at the praise from both the Captain. "Well enough of that," Miyumi continued as she stood up and walked around the desk. Let us go to the bridge." Kel'Xin nodded with an "Aye, Captain," and followed Miyumi to the bridge. A male Ferengi at the helm shouted "Captain on deck," at which everyone stood at attention. "As you were," Said Miyumi before continuing. "We have been ordered to the Delta Quadrant." As the bridge burst into life with questions and comments, Miyumi raised her hand to silence the crew before speaking. "The only explanation I was given is that we've been reassigned. We are to rendezvous with our new fleet admiral on Astos IV." She looked over at the ferangi helmsman. "Lay in course and engage." The days following their departure, Kel'Xin spent as much time as he could to try and get to know his crewmates, that is when he wasn't being dragged into groups of gossipers who seemed to make it their mission to figure out why they were being sent to the Delta Quadrant. After a week on board, Kel'Xin was confronted by the same Vulcan medical officer who was on the bridge. "Oh, Doctor Takal..." Takal's appearance was average for a Vulcan, save for her dark skin, which diminished none of her demeanor, as expected from her species. "You've been avoiding me, Ensign. You were supposed to report to sick bay after we disembarked." "Was I?" Kel'Xin knew full well what he was supposed to do, he just had a strong dislike for sick bays and doctors. When Takal was about to confirm her statement, Kel'Xin interrupted. "You know, Doctor, I've been really busy, and I have many more things to do. Tell you what, I'll come see you when it's all done." With that, Kel'Xin would have walked around Takal, if she hadn't used the vulcan nerve pinch causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. When Kel'Xin woke, he found himself on a biobed in sickbay with his shirt off, revealing what he had shown no one since joining Starfleet: a growth-like symbiote that covered his torso apparently further below the belt. It was smooth to the touch, as if it had no texture, and moved like a second skin. It's color would have made anyone concerned, like a a black slick that would remind anyone familiar with the reports of Admiral Picard's troubles on Vagra II. Miyumi's voice came from a few meters to Kel'Xin's left. "Is it a threat to him or this crew?" Looking over, the ensign saw the captain talking with Takal. "It is uncertain at this time, Captain." "Speculate, damn it! I need answers now!" By this time, Kel'Xin was sitting up and spoke before Takal could even open her mouth. "It's a risk to no one... Not unless you tried to remove it." Miyumi jumped to look at him, while as expected, Takal did not. "What do you mean, Ensign?" The Captain's concern was clear. "The creature is a symbiote, my people call them Munii. Without one a Du'Cri would die in twenty hours, even a newborn. The reason is because of how our people were altered." Takal raised an eyebrow at this but did not interrupt, allowing the Du'Cri to continue. "There are reasons that I've kept it hidden, and I would like it to remain so. I'll give you details, if you insist, just not here." Miyumi and Takal looked at each other before looking back at Kel'Xin. Takal was the first to speak. "This should prove to be a... fascinating story." Miyumi nodded. "I agree... Meet me in my ready room in one hour... Both of you." Relieved that they had seemingly agreed to his conditions he simply nodded and said "Aye, Captain," before putting his shirt on and getting ready to leave, at least until Takal stopped him. "I wasn't able to finish your physical before calling the captain here." After a thorough physical examination, and a bite to eat at the Ten Forward Lounge, Kel'Xin headed to the bridge where he would make his way to the the Captain's Ready Room. Once there she would look away from the console on her desk and greet him with a nod. "Ensign, Takal should be here shortly, she has a knack for punctuality." Kel'Xin nodded nodded an acknowledgement. "In that case, Captain, may I use your replicator to get something to calm my nerves?" Turning her head back to the console, she would say, "Go ahead Mr Taroq," before continuing to read whatever was on the screen. "Thank you, Captain." Going over to the food slot, he'd say "Tea, herbal blend, orange and spice, hot." A few seconds later, a glass of the orange colored drink materialized. Taking it, Kel'Xin moved to sit on a chair in the corner, where Miyumi had arranged a sitting area. It wasn't even five minutes later that Takal walked in, nodded her greeting to them both, and moved to join Kel'Xin in the sitting area. After a few moments, Miyumi looked away from the console, got up and moved to join them. "Now that we are safe from prying ears, tell us your story, Ensign." Kel'Xin set his glass, now three fourths empty, down on the the coffee table that sat between them. "I'll start with the truths you know... It is true that the Du'Cri do not know the location of our original home world. It is true that we were quick to accept help from, and join, the United Federation of Planets. It is true that what you see when you look at me, is not what I was meant to look like. Now before I tell you what links these points, I need you both to promise that what I reveal will stay in this room..." Miyumi sighed in exasperation. "Ensign, I--" "Please Captain..." Caught off guard by her subordinates begging, she nodded. "I promise, and I am certain Takal will make sure it falls under doctor/patient confidentiality." When Kel'Xin looked at the Vulcan, she simply stated, "A doctor must respect the wishes of their patient, no matter how illogical they may be." Though the Ensign could have sworn that Takal only believed that to a point, otherwise he wouldn't have been forced to sickbay. Satisfied, Kel'Xin continued. "The connecting line to all of those points is a species who called themselves Yizu. Generations ago, the Yizu made it their mission to abduct an entire species and make slaves out of them... My people were the unfortunate bunch. Do keep in mind that we were primitive at the time, we haven't even entered an industrial age, like many of the other worlds in the Federation has... So when we began to panic about the disappearances, they moved to abduct larger and larger groups... They succeeded in getting everyone off the planet... "Once every member of my people were on board their vile ships, they sent every man, woman and child, through a machine that altered our genetic structure and physical appearance... It even stripped us of our natural immune system, which is why they gave us the Munii, that would later become an absolute requirement for any Du'Cri to live... All in all, it was a painful and agonizing process... The one thing that they left alone was our learning process... In their mind's we would learn what they wanted us to know, or they would beat it into us... Needless to say we are fast learners, which I had proven in the Academy, and this is what lead to their downfall. "They 'forced' us to make their phasers, disruptors, blades, and other hand-held and shipboard weapons... They 'forced' us to make their shields, both for the ships and personal devices... They 'forced' us to build their ships, shuttles, transporters, and replicators... In the end, our men were responsible for all production, while they raped, beat, and tortured our women... Sometimes the woman's lover was forced to watch the atrocities just for the Yizu's twisted pleasure... This only increased the need for a rebellion, and our resolve to bring it about... We continued to play along, letting them think we were helpless... "Since it eventually got to the point where our arrogant captors didn't check our work, we began putting subtle design flaws into their weapons personal shields, and replicators, while we stashed the working ones for ourselves... In a few weeks time we stashed enough weapons to arm our men, women, and children, as well as protect them with working personal shields, cause a mysterious fire in the armory during a storm, thus destroying all of their working weapons and such, and supplied the entire Yizu population with flawed equipment... "When we finally revolted against our oppressors, to reclaim our freedom, it was a planet wide massacre... Their weapons wouldnt fire, and if they did, it didn't harm us... Their shield's didn't protect them... And since we refused to take chances, because we refused to fall into servitude again, every Yizu was slain, regardless of age or gender... If there were any survivors, they were off world when the revolution happened... Five generations of Du'Cri were born slaves... Three Generations died as such... Out of seven generations to be oppressed by the Yizu, I am of the sixth, and I lead the revolt in their captle..." Kel'Xin took a deep quivering breath to try and calm himself. Reliving these memories was difficult for him. "When we had taken back our freedom, we boarded a number of the ships we constructed and set out in different directions to find our home... "In the process we found a family... I was on the ship that made first contact with the Saggiterius five years ago... They showed us the ideals, the principles the Federation lives by... That is why my people vowed to keep our ordeals a secret, we were afraid we would be rejected... After the Saggiterius helped us find a suitable world to colonize, and named it Shamballa, a name out of Earth's mythology, we began the process of becoming a Federation Member as the rest of our ships were informed of our new home..." Miyumi had a stunned expression on her face and Takal seemed to be considering the implications of such a tale in her logical mind. After a moment, Miyumi finally regained her composure. "That certainly is a cause for concern, Mr. Taroq, but it's not like you will be expelled from the federation for what happened before you joined... Though it certainly makes me glad we live by the Prime Directive... In any case, I will not say anything about it, but do know that if Command comes asking, I will have to tell them." Kel'Xin nodded. "Aye, Captain..." Miyumi gave the ensign comforting smile, showing him that she understood how uncomfortable he must of been reciting the troubling events... "We will talk more another time. You are free to go, Kel'Xin. I need to speak with Takal for a bit." With a nod, and an "Aye, Captain," Kel'Xin got up, placed his glass in the replicator to be recycled, and left the room. Chapter 2 : There is More in Heaven... Captain's Log, Stardate 64301.72. As we make our way to the Delta Quadrant, we are blessed that it takes us in the same direction to where Commander M'Rann is on shore leave. I have already contacted him to bring him up to date, and he has agreed to come back early. He said he'd wait for us on Starbase Thirty-four. Despite the fact that everything is running smoothly, I personally cant wait to have him back on board. The only time I have stopped working is when I went to sleep or eat. Hopefully I'll be able to take a day off starting in a couple of hours. Captain Miyumi Kurosaki sat in the Ten Foreward Lounge drinking Rigelian Tea and reading a set of duty reports. She was very pleased that everything was going rather smoothly despite the fact they have been ordered to the incredibly remote reaches of the Federation. Engineering reports peak efficiency in every system on the starship. There have been no medical emergencies. Science projects have not lost their rate of progress. There hasn't been any need for yellow or red alert. All was well on the Kepler. "Mind if I join you, Captain?" asked Avina. Commander Avina Torra was a temporally displaced Xindi Avian, the last of her kind since the Avians went extinct due to lower levels of technology compared to the other five Xindi races. She wore a smile, and the hint of dimples were hidden by her emerald green plumage. Looking up from the P.A.D.D.s, Miyumi motioned to the chair beside her. "Please do, I'm almost finished looking over the reports." "Don't you ever stop working?" Avina couldn't help but laugh as she sat down. "Not until my first officer is back on board from Shore Leave." Miyumi grinned as she continued. "Then I could delegate my responsibilities to him while I rest." "Speaking of which, we will be arriving at Star Base Thirty-four by the end of the day." "Good. Once Commander M'Rann is back on board we can go through one of the remaining transwarp conduits and arrive at Atros by the end of the week." Avina nodded and opened her mouth to speak when the entire ship shook violently. "What the blazes of...?" Suddenly, Kel'Xin's voice came over the comlink. "Bridge to Captain Kurosaki..." "Go ahead Mr. Taroq." "Captain, you may want to come see this..." "On my way," said Miyumi with her worries more than evident. Forgetting about the reports and the Rigellian Tea, she hurried to the bridge with Avina following suit. Once on the bridge, Miyumi froze when she saw the image that was on the viewscreen: the image of Earth. "What is the meaning of this?" Kel'Xin was standing over Ensign Kara Nerys looking over the display. His azure fingers tapping the console as he ran a second diagnostic, the first having been done by the Ensign Kara. Kel'Xin's amber orange eyes scanning the results, he was obviously unnerved. "As far as we can tell," said Kel'Xin, "an anomaly displaced us in more ways than one." "Explain," said Miyumi. Nerys spoke spoke this time. "Navigation says that this is Earth, Captain, but Kel'Xin noticed that the stars stars in the surrounding space don't exactly match the current charts." She stood up, allowing the Du'Cri to sit. Kara Nerys was a lovely young Bajoran woman, with long reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Standing an approximate five foot and six inches, she would be considered incredibly attractive in many of the known cultures. "So what does this mean?" Miyumi asked. "We've traveled in time?" "What ever hit us, Captain," explained Kel'Xin, "did so in such a way to send us from where and when we were, to a stable orbit of what appears to be earth in it's late first century c.e. according to the Gregorian calender." This of course made Miyumi worry more. "Something tells me the Department of Temporal Investigations is going to eat me alive after this..." "Captain," said Lissan, almost as if confirming Miyumi's fears, "I'm reading an energy source on the surface." Lieutenant Commander Lissan Th'Zarath was, in appearance, your average Andorian, standing five four with an average build. Miyumi closed her eyes as if praying it was a sensor glitch. "What kind of energy reading?" "Unknown, Captain. The sensors cant identify it." Kel'Xin chimed in next. "Confirmed, Captain. it is located and localized in an area of what will be known as Turkey." The Du'Cri moved to give navigation back to Nerys and went back to his own console, where he began scanning the geography of the earth before them, and compare it with the geological maps throughout time up until present day. "If my math is correct, we are in the Earth-year ninety-eight c.e. and assuming the maps are geologically accurate, the energy source is a populated city called--" "Tyana," interrupted an unknown voice. Everyone jumped at the voice, even Takal, the Vulcan Chief of Medical. As everyone on the bridge turned to look at the source of the voice they saw an old man sitting in the captain's chair. He was dressed in linen robes and his feet were protected by sandals made from tree bark. His hair was white with age and his visage portrayed his age to be in his late fifties to mid sixties. Miyumi knew Avina would normally have already drawn her phaser, but it appeared she was unable to make such action. Similarly, Miyumi found she was unable to make such a simple action as call for security. "Who are you?" she asked finally." "I have a few names, dear lady, which do you want? I am known as Apollonius of Tyana. I call my self the Tyanean. The name I was given at birth was Balinas." "Alright, Balinas," said Miyumi, still stunned by the sudden appearance of the man, "how did you get aboard my ship?" Everyone remained silent as the two conversed. "Your ship? That must make you the captain of this celestial vessel. The truth is captain, I am here, and yet I am not." "Explain yourself..." "What you see is an astral form, a projection if you will. And you are wondering why you cannot make a hostile action against me." This made Miyumi worry even more. "I am always emanating an aura of peace and tranquility. This is why your feathered friend can not draw her weapon, or why you call for arms or reinforcements." Balinas paused as his imaged waged and rippled as if being viewed from underwater, before going solid once more. "If you will excuse me, I must take my leave." Before Miyumi could ask any more questions, the man had faded as quickly as he had appeared, leaving no trace that he was ever there. "Captain," said Kel'Xin to break the ensuing silence, "I have found many records referring to this Apollonius of Tyana. They claim him to be a "miracle healer" and holy man." "You seem to have done this before before, Ensign," noted Avina, to whom everyone agreed with. "No, Commander, I've merely prepared myself for the inevitability of temporal displacement. It seems to happen to every ship in the fleet, some more than others. The only thing I wasn't prepared for is what just transpired." Miyumi nodded. "In any case, what else have you found?" "He was born in sixteen c.e., died in the current year at the age of eighty-two." "That doesn't appear to be the body of an eighty-two year old human," said Lissan. "No, it doesn't," said Miyumi. "Please continue." "Through out all of the records, there is one term that permeates through most of them; the Emerald Tablet." "What does it mean?" "Unsure at this time, Captain, but with help from Lieutenant Commander Th'Zarath, I'm sure we can find out." With a nod, Miyumi said, "Very well. I want you to start working working on that. Ensign Kara, I want you to see if you can find a way for us to get back to our time." She looked over to the Ferengi Helmsman, thinking to herself all Ferengi look the same. "Lieutenant Kelda, you will aide her." With that, she strode into her ready room. Miyumi sat in silence for a few minutes before the door buzzer went off. "Come." A human female had walked in. It was Annette London, the Ten Forward barmaid. Standing at five, six, with long brown hair, and deep blue eyes. By human standards she was an extremely attractive woman. In her hands were the reports Miyumi had left in Ten Forward. "You left in such a rush, Captain, I thought I should return these to you." "Thank you, Annette. Just set them on the desk." Miyumi made every attempt to hide her worry and confusion but it must have shown as it became reflected on Annette's face. "What's wrong, Miyumi?" "Let's just say that a detour was forced on us..." "I don't understand..." "Have a seat." Miyumi waited as Annette placed the P.A.D.D.s on the desk and sit before continuing. "I trust you know where we were ordered, and where we were when the ship shook. So I'll get right to the issue... From present evidence, that shaking was the result of an anomaly that sent us back to earth in it's first century..." Seeing panic come across Annette's face, Miyumi stood and walked over to the window. "How long have we known each other?" The question surprised the barmaid somewhat. "Sixteen years I believe." "In all that time, have we ever been beyond hope?" "No we haven't." "Then don't give up. Don't panic. I wont tell you not to worry, it would be wrong since I am worried myself about the current circumstance, but I believe my crew can get us out of it." Miyumi looked back at Annette and a warm friendly smile flickered across the captain's face. "There is a reason I only take the best as my senior officers, after all." Annette smiled back. Though her worry was still present, the Ten Forward barmaid felt more at ease. "You've always known how to calm someone down, even in some of the most dire situations." "When you have as much faith in the people around you as I do, it becomes instinct." As Annette opened her mouth to speak, the door buzzer went off. "Come," said Miyumi with refound confidence. Both Lissan and Kel'Xin entered the room. "Captain," said Lissan, "we believe we have found something." With a triumphant smile, Miyumi looked at Annette and said, "If you will excuse us," before walking out of the room with the Andorian and the Du'Cri. Captain's Log Supplemental After being pulled back through time and space to Earth in it's first century c.e. and the strange visitor we received on our bridge, I had almost lost all hope about our situation. It was seeing my old friend Annette, and the findings of my crew that had restored my hope and confidence. Only time will tell whether or efforts will be fruitful or for naught. In the conference room, once everyone was seated, Miyumi gestured for Lissan and Kel'Xin to explain what they had found. Lissan went first. "As you all recall, Ensign Taroq found a recurring term revolving around our 'visitor'. After some digging we found many records regarding the emerald tablet. Both historic and fictional references describe a tangible slate of solid emerald with raised letters, as if it had been molded. What we know as fact is that it was discovered by Alexander the Great shortly after he became what was called Pharaoh over Egypt and put in display in the Library of Alexandria, where it was seen by a great number of scholars who made many translations." "But before we show you one of these translations," said Kel'Xin, " Let us examine myth and legend for a moment." "Don't tell me you blue-skinned idiots put stock in that garbage," retorted Lehari Jamine. Lehari is a foul mouthed Tellarite who was a few inches short and a bit obese for his species, but was otherwise fit, and chief engineer. "Need we remind you, Lieutenant Jamine," said Kel'Xin, "that every myth and legend, despite the culture of origin, has some basis in fact and reality? Not even science can completely disregard it." Without giving the flustered Tellarite the time to react, Kel'Xin would continue his side of the report. "It is established that Balinas had two predecessors who has held the tablet, though we can not confirm the existence of the first. Legend holds it to be Thoth, the Egyptian god of knowledge, wisdom, and learning. The second was Akenaten." Kel'Xin pulled up an image of both as they had been depicted. On the left side of the screen was the ibis-headed god called Thoth, and on the right, was Akenaten. Rather disproportional for a human male--depicted with a pear-shaped body and an elongated head. "Legend says that Thoth is the author of the tablet and it gave Akenaten and Balinas both knowledge and power, but out of the two, Balinas was the more competent. With that information it is my hypothesis that the energy signature in a world that is supposed to be devoid of such was the Emerald Tablet." The room was silent. Miyumi didn't know whether to be impressed or shocked by the level of dedication the ensign Du'Cri put forth, but she was indeed surprised by the results. Finally she spoke. "That is an interesting theory, Ensign, and given current evidence we will have to look into it further. Is there anything else?" Kelda was next to speak. "Unfortunately, Captain, Nerys and I have been unable to find any trace of what brought us here." As Miyumi was about to speak, the strange yet all too familiar voice of Belinas sounded from the opposite end of the room. She didn't even see him until she blinked. "It would seem I am the reason you are here." Seeing the question forming on everyone's lips, he'd continue in his explanation. "You see, I am dieing. I lie on my bed as we speak. Long have I wished to be put to rest among the stars when my time came. It would seem that my wish became strong enough to bring you here." "That would explain the strange accounts of surrounding your death," Noted Kel'Xin. "What do you mean, Ensign?" asked Miyumi. "The records state that after death, his followers," he motioned to Balinas, "claimed he had ascended to Heaven with the tablet in hand. In this time and later it can be interpreted in any number of ways, but add our technology and only one conclusion comes to mind: transporters." Again, Miyumi didn't know whether to be impressed or scared of the Du'Cri's dedication and deductive reasoning. Finally, Takal spoke. "I see little flaw in his logic, Captain." Looking across the room, Miyumi would scan the faces of those present. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, she said, "Very well. We'll help you. Takal, prepare sickbay for our guest's arrival... And you..." She looked over at Balinas. "Have that tablet with you. I also want you to understand under normal conditions we would not do this... Our Prime Directive would prevent such action, but it seems we have no other choice. We'll retrieve you in twenty minutes." With that Balinas smiled, gave a curt bow, and vanished, while Takal went to make the required preparations. Dismissing everyone except Kel'Xin and Lissan, Miyumi would return to the subject of the emerald tablet. "You said you found a translation of the tablet?" "Several of them," said Kel'Xin. "But we believe the the most accurate surviving one was made in the early twenty-first century." "Pull it up. I want to read it." "I figured you would, Captain," said Lissan. "I have already taken the liberty of sending the file to the console in your ready room." With a nod, Miyumi dismissed them and moved to head to her ready room on the other side of the bridge. Once she sat down at her desk, she allowed the days stress to surface. "I feel link Klingon gagh," she mumbled to herself. She never liked the feel of gagh, especially when it worked it's way down the throat and intestines. Turning to the console, she pulled up the translation and began to read In truth, without deceit, certain, and most veritable. That which is Below corresponds to that which is Above, and that which is Above corresponds to that which is Below, to accomplish the miracles of the One Thing. And just as all things have come from this One Thing, through the meditation of One Mind, so do all created things originate from this One Thing through transformation It's father is the Sun; it's mother is the Moon. The Wind carries it in it's belly; it's nurse is the Earth. It is the origin of All, the consecration of the Universe; It's inherent strength is perfected if it is turned into Earth. Separate the Earth from Fire, the Subtle from the Gross, gently and with great Ingenuity. It rises from the Earth to Heaven, and descends again to Earth, thereby combining within itself the powers of the Above and the Below. Thus you will obtain the glory of the the Whole Universe. All Obscurity will be clear to you. This is the greatest Force of all powers, because it overcomes every subtle thing and penetrates every solid thing. In this way was the Universe created. From this comes many wondrous Applications, because this is the Pattern. Therefore am I called Thrice Greatest Hermes, having all three parts of the wisdom of the Whole Universe. Herein have I completely explained the Operation of the Sun. Miyumi felt that the last line didn't fit but shrugged it off. "I can't believe that this was discovered in the time of the Pharaohs." She spent several more minutes studying the words trying to make sense of them, hoping there was a hidden clue to their situation, only to fail before her combadge went off and Takal's voice came through. "Sickbay to Captain Kurosaki." "Go ahead, Takal." "We're ready, Captain." "On my way." Once in the sick bay Miyumi gave the command to lock on to the energy signature and the accompanying lifeform and beam them directly into sickbay. What arrived was an aged version of the man the crew has encountered twice before. However, the difference in appearance wasn't all that different. Clutched in his arms was a slate of solid emerald with raised Phoenician characters. There were no tool marks at all on the tablet, While Miyumi was in awe of the stone Takal was already scanning Balinas who was asleep. "Captain," said Takal with a hint of uncertainty, "he's not human anymore." "What do you mean?" "Just what I have said, Captain." Takal passed Miyumi the medical tricorder. "His DNA is changing, and has been for years." Before Miyumi could say anything Balinas's body began to glow as matter became a form of visible energy and his voice echoed around the room. "My wish has been fulfilled. As my thanks I shall return you to your time and leave you the Emerald Tablet." As the energy dissipated, Miyumi's combadge sounded again. "Commander Torra to Captain Kurosaki." "Go ahead Avina..." Miyumi's voice held a trace of awe towards what she had seen. "Captain, it appears as if we have been put back on course. It's as if we never stopped." Miyumi found herself staring at the tablet, vaguely aware of what was going on around her. There are just some things Starfleet Academy cant prepare you for. "Captain?" Avina's voice brought Miyumi back to reality. "Check our course and heading, Ms. Torra. I want to be sure we are back on track." "Aye Captain." Miyumi looked over to Takal. "Make sure that tablet gets to the science labs. I want it analyzed." "Of course, Captain," said Takal, inclining her head.